Cellular telephones are known in the art. They are commonly used inside automobiles. The first generation of cellular telephones include a handset which an individual uses within the automobile. The handset is connected to a relatively large electronic instrumentation unit which is positioned within the trunk of the automobile. The electronic instrumentation unit handles the majority of the signal processing tasks associated with the cellular telephone. In these prior art systems the handset is a relatively small and light device which may be readily attached to the vehicle at a number of locations. The handset may be attached to the vehicle by the use of hooks or latches, which are known in the art.
As the sophistication of cellular technology grows, the cellular telephones are becoming smaller in size. In particular, modern devices are configured such that the electronic instrumentation is small enough to be placed inside the passenger compartment of an automobile. More particularly, modern cellular telephones are commonly sold as a transportable telephone unit with a handset and interconnecting signal processing instrumentation. The signal processing instrumentation typically includes an antenna and power supply.
There are a number of problems, obstacles, and difficulties associated with modern cellular telephones used within automobiles. First, the power supply has limited capacity. In addition, the antenna associated with the signal processing instrumentation is generally not as effective as an antenna which is mounted on the exterior of an automobile. Another shortcoming associated with modern cellular telephones which include a handset and interconnecting signal processing instrumentation is that they are relatively large, heavy, and awkward. Thus, traditional hooks and latches cannot be used to hold the telephones. Consequently, the telephones are simply placed on the floor of the automobile or on an empty seat. This approach is inconvenient in several ways. First, the telephone is difficult to reach in any of these positions. Moreover, the telephone may move while the car is in motion, potentially damaging the telephone and otherwise creating a hazardous condition within the car. Finally, the randomly positioned telephone has an unattractive and unprofessional appearance.